Everyday
by jokergirl94
Summary: It was like any other day. Except it wasn't.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in here nor do I own the song by Christina Perri (A Thousand Years). **

**A/N: Just a plot bunny that attacked me during my Chemistry class and I couldn't forget it. Here you go. Destiel**

**Summary: It was just like any other day. Except it wasn't. **

Checking his watch again as he leaned against the hood of the Impala he mumbled under his breath, "Come on where are you guys?"

Leaving the comfort of the cool metal behind him Dean began to restlessly pace under the moonlight that was lighting the gravel parking area of the state park he and Sam suspected a Wendigo was snatching victims from.

SPN SPN SPN

"_Come on Sam it isn't even that big of a deal I can totally help." Dean argued from the end of his bed where he was struggling to tie his boots. _

"_Sure you can. You can't even tie your own damn boots." Sam answered as Cas swooped down to tie Dean's boots so they could leave for breakfast. _

"_It's just a cast Sam I've hunted with worse." The elder Winchester argued standing up and pulling his leather jacket on. _

"_Except you broke your right hand. You're shooting hand." Sam reminded him as he closed his laptop and came to stand before Dean. _

"_Let's cut it off." Dean suggested not willing to back down to his little brother._

"_Your hand? Don't you think that is a bit dramatic even for you?" Cas questioned tilting his head to the side in that adorable fashion that always got Dean. Sam sniggered. _

"_No Cas. The cast why don't we cut the cast off." Dean suggested which caught Sam's attention._

"_Absolutely not, me and Cas will take care of this hunt and you will wait for us by the car. End of story." Sam ordered and left the room leaving Dean and Cas to follow. _

"_I'm not friggen ten I can take care of myself." Dean muttered as he walked out to the Impala. _

"_Then quit acting like it." Sam answered as he swung open the passenger door and got in. _

SPN SPN SPN

"Five more minutes damn it and then I'm coming after you." Dean said speaking to no one except himself. Dean was pulling the spare flare gun out of his pocket and was making sure that it worked when he heard the first flare gun go off followed in rapid succession of two more bangs.

"Shit!" Dean yelled running from the brightness of the parking lot into the maze of trees that made up the park. Stumbling through the fresh snow that had fallen the night before, but nothing was going to stop Dean from getting to his brother and Angel.

Tripping over a hidden root the hunter fell forward and braced himself with both hands to break the fall only to realize what a horrible idea that was with a still mending broken hand and the other holding the flare gun.

"Fuck." Dean moaned holding the injured hand and thought that maybe it was a bad idea to cut the cast off earlier instead of keeping it on.

SPN SPN SPN

"_Dean I don't think that this is a very advisable idea." Cas tried to reason with his boyfriend as Dean pulled the hand held power saw from the trunk of the Impala. _

"_Are you gonna help me or not?" Dean questioned, he was determined to get the damned cast off so he could move his hand and help on the hunt. _

"_The doctor said that you needed to keep it on for 4-6 weeks. It hasn't been on nearly long enough." Cas warned. _

"_It's been on long enough. I use to get them off early all the time when I was younger this isn't any different." _

_Turning on the power saw Dean began to lower the noisy, vibrating machine closer to his arm and was about to lower it down on his plaster incased arm when suddenly the noise stopped and the blade stopped whirling. _

"_What the Hell Dean!" Sam yelled grabbing Dean's shoulder and spun the shorter man around to face him. _

"_Come to watch the show?" Dean joked and reached to plug the saw back in but was stopped mid way. _

"_I don't think so," Sam chided and pulled the machine and cord away from his big brother and set them on the table on the other side of the room before he came back to face Dean and Cas who looked not any differently than a pair of toddlers who had just stolen a cookie from the cookie jar, "What do you think you are doing Dean? We already talked about the hunt." _

"_No. You talked at me but I never agreed to anything," Dean said in a steely voice and latched onto Sam with his powerful green eyes, " I'm going to help you one way or another." _

"_Think again." _

"_Come on Sam what if you guys need back up? You know that Wendigos can be tricky bastards. How am I supposed to help you if I have this hunk of plaster on my arm?" _

"_Dean we-" _

"_No Sam. Remember Black Water Ridge? Yeah that could happen here and I wouldn't be able to help you." Dean argued. _

_Sam seemed to think about it for a minute and slowly nodded his head. "Fine but I'm not watching this. Cas help him get it off." _

SPN SPN SPN

Not leaving any room for pity Dean stumbled to his feet and went to grab the flare that had rolled away as he fell. Running forward and bending down to pick up the flare Dean was about to start forward again when he felt a heavy force spin him around flinging him sideways into a nearby tree. Crashing to the forest floor the hunter barely had time to gain his breath back before he was violently grabbed by the ankle and picked up by the angry Wendigo. He tried to kick his way away from the monster but just earned himself another knock against the head from a passing tree and a set of claw marks to match the ones that were bleeding across his back.

"Get off me you son of a bitch!" Dean screamed trying to pull against the grotesque fingers threatening to break Dean's ankle.

Dean saw the passing scenery and only hoped that Sam and Cas would find him before it was too late.

SPN SPN SPN

_Slowly opening his eyes Dean found himself with his head resting lightly on Cas's chest. He was willing the hours to rewind so he wouldn't have to get up. _

_What could have been hours or minutes later Dean felt Cas's arms tighten around him signaling that the angel was on the verge of consciousness. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the Angel's lower jaw._

"_Good morning Dean." Cas murmured still struggling from the sleep that was still trying to claim him. _

"_Good morning Cas." _

SPN SPN SPN

The Wendigo was nearly to his cave before Sam and Cas caught up to the duo both hunters only a little worse for wear.

"Hey you!" Sam yelled only seeing the back of the monster and not the precious cargo it was carrying and fired the last flare and hitting the target smack in the middle of its back.

Screaming in agony the Wendigo burst into flames flinging its latest victim into some nearby shrubbery but not before Cas spotted Dean.

"Dean!" Cas screamed dropping his weapons and ran to save his lover.

"Cas?" Sam questioned trailing after the angel.

"He had Dean!" Cas yelled over his shoulder and that got Sam's attention and soon both hunters were at Dean's side pulling him from the bushes and into the small clearing that was near the cave head.

"Dean what are you doing out here?" Sam questioned trying to see where all the blood was coming from.

"Came to save your asses." Dean started to slur while his eyes started to droop.

"No, no Dean you need to stay awake." Cas said slapping the younger man's cheek waiting to see his bright green eyes again.

"No need to get all slappy." Dean answered drowsily lifting his suddenly heavy eye lids.

Sam was beginning to freak out. He could see the ragged claw marks across his brother's body running from the left shoulder all the way to his right hip and by the blood pooling beneath his brother he could only assume similar injuries covered his back. But was the most worry some for him was the thumb size branch sticking out of his Dean's leg just above the knee. "Come on Dean we need to get you some help."

Bending down to help move his brother Sam began to slowly lift up on his brother but was stopped by the sudden scream of pain the small movement elicited from the older man.

"Stop stop." Dean whimpered trying to curl in on himself to stop the white hot pain that was radiating through him.

"Cas keep putting pressure on his wounds and make sure you don't move his leg. That branch is too close to the femoral for comfort." Sam instructed pulling off his jacket and handed over his flannel to Cas to use as a makeshift bandage, "I'm going for help make sure he doesn't pull that branch out."

"Sam I-" Cas started

"Now's not the time to back out we both need you here. With us" Sam yelled over his shoulder running the two miles back to the last ranger station he saw.

Turning back to his charge Cas saw that Dean's eyes had slipped closed once more, "Dean come on no sleeping yet."

"Make it stop Cas. It hurts." Dean whimpered while a few tears strayed from eyes and into his soft blonde hair.

Not for the first time since leaving heaven did Cas regret not being as useful for the Winchester brothers but didn't dwell on the fact anymore like he did at first, "Sam is getting help I just need you to keep talking to me."

"Cas I love you."

SPN SPN SPN

_They lay in bed for a while longer before Cas finally spoke up. _

"_Dean I have been watching you." _

"_Well that doesn't sound ominous or slightly perverted at all." Dean sarcastically answered but turned his head to face Cas and see where the man was going with this._

"_What? _

"_Never mind what where you saying?" _

"_I have been watching you since the beginning of time and I-" Cas began but was interrupted once more. _

"_Ok I know I'm not as young as I once was but seriously the beginning of time?" Dean questioned getting slightly frustrated. _

"_Well not necessarily you Dean but your soul. Your soul hasn't changed in thousands of years. Your story as changed, what your background was like, your family. But you have never changed not in your many lifetimes no matter what the circumstances were you were always the first to help those in need and protect the weak even if they were worse off then you. That is why I love you Dean Winchester." _

_Dean took the moment to show Cas just how much he loved him in return. _

SPN SPN SPN

"Dean save your energy. Help will be here soon." Cas said pressing a little bit harder on the material that was already saturated with Dean's blood.

"I'm scared." Dean replied in a small voice that was so uncharacteristic of the tough hunter that Cas had to do a double take.

"What? Why?" Cas questioned seriously getting worried that Sam wouldn't be getting back in time.

"What if I go back to Hell?" Dean ground out between pained breaths.

Cas paused before he gently replied, "Don't be afraid." Cas answered gently removing one blood soaked hand from the bandage to wipe a strand of blond hair from his lover's forehead, "Dean you won't ever go back there, never. You have done too much good for this world for you to go back to Hell."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked eyes slowly closing again.

Cas realized that maybe he and Sam were on a useless mission trying to save Dean. Cas had already gone through Sam's jacket and his own jacket which were now both soaked with blood.

"Yes Dean I'm sure."

"Thank you"

"What for?" Cas asked confused and convinced that the end was finally here.

"For being with me. For comforting me when I needed it." Dean whimpered through another wave of intense pain. "For loving me."

"I love you Dean. This is what you do for those you love. You taught me that."

Dean let a faint smile cross his face before he took his final breath and green eyes stared unseeing at his lover.

"I have loved you for a thousand years and I will love you for a thousand more."

**Finish**

**A/N: Reviews Please!**


End file.
